staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 października 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku / Sportowa apteka / Miniatury: Barbara Smoleńska-Zielińska: "Fryderyk Chopin i jego muzyka" (audiotele: 0-70055560-2) 7.45 V.l.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Latający kiwi" (ost.): "I co dalej" - serial prod. angielskiej 8.30 Szóstka na szóstkę - teleturniej dla młodych widzów 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla trzylatków i mamy 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Gimnastyka: Mamo, tato pobaw się ze mną 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Młodzi jeźdźcy" (21) 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Ludzie żaby. Ewolucje w wodzie 11.30 Videofashion: Odgłosy miasta 11.50 Prawnik domowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny Atom, gwiazdy życie 12.45 Komputerowa szkoła 11 13.00 "Półprzewodnikowe olbrzymy" (6/8): "Wojny kalkulatorowe" (2) - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 13.20 Telekomputer 13.40 Kuchnia: Rozpuszczanie 13.55 Z lamusa techniki: W starym biurze 14.10 Łyk matematyki: Carl Friedrich Gaus - książę matematyków 14.30 Laboratorium: Czyszczące promienie 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyka country 15.30 "Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia" (18) - serial prod. angielskiej 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Święto dzieci gór" - reportaż 16.25 Dla dzieci: Tik-tak 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 On, czyli kto? - Andrzej Sopoćko 18.00 "Simpsonowie" (56) - senal anim. prod. USA 18.20 Rewizja nadzwyczajna. Mówi Józef Światło 18.45 Wieczorynka 19.00 Kilka trudnych pytań - Bogdan Pawłowski 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Joe Breaker" - film fab. prod. USA (1993 r.); reż. Steven Starr, wyk.: Richard Edson, CedeUa Marley, Eric King 21.50 Studio wyborcze 22.00 Sejmograf 22.40 Rodzić po ludzku 22.55 Sejmograf 23.05 Wiadomości 23.20 Życie moje - program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej 0.20 Publicystyka społ. - magazyn osób niepełnosprawnych 0.45 Pr. powt. 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Gość poranny / Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Fitness Club" (7/26) - serial TVP (powt.) 9.00 Świat kobiet (tel. 070005077) 9.30 "Złote lata Hollywoodu" (8/12) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 "Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni": "Nieuchwytna rzeka Tybetu. Wzdłuż Jarlung Cangpo do żródeł legend i wierzeń" - film dok. prod. japońskiej 11.45 Studio Sport - Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 12.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 - Lista Przebojów starszych nastolatków 12.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) (audiotele: 0-70055666) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Zakazana miłość" (71/127) - serial prod. wenezuelsko-hiszpańskiej 14.05 Pętla czasu - Graffiti 14.35 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Zwierzyniec" (7/16) - serial prod. australijskiej 15.30 Studio Sport: Ze sportowego archiwum 16.00 Magazyn historyczny - 16.30 ,,5 x 5" wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70025217) 17.00 Magazyn przechodnia 17.10 Pół wieku ONZ - program publicystyczny 17.40 Moja wiara - pr. red. katolickiej 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Kandydaci w Dwójce - Jan Pietrzak 20.50 Sport - telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 21.45 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.05 "Nasz przyjaciel Harry" - film fab. prod. USA (1990 r.) 23.50 Zawód - amator: Warsztaty Filmowe w Legnicy 0.15 Panorama 0.20 "Niebiosa obiecane" - komedia prod. rosyjskiej (1991 r., 118 min); reż. Eldar Riazanow, wyk.: Lija Achedżakowa, Olga Wołkowa, Walentin Gaft 2.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Panorama Lubelska 08.10 Babskie gadanie 08.30 Sportowcy - serial dok. prod. ang. 09.00 Maluchy - serial rys. dla dzieci 09.20 Muzzy (1) - kurs jęz. ang. dla dzieci 09.30 Król Artur i rycerze sprawiedliwości - serial rys. dla dzieci 09.55 TVL proponuje 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Gazda z Diabelnej - serial dla młodych widzów 11.00 Muzyczna Trójka 11.30 Magazyn sportowy 12.00 Teleks 12.05 Wpadka w Las Vegas - film prod. USA 13.40 Malowanie przyrody - film przyrod. prod. ang. 14.30 Portfel - film prod. TVP 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Kowboje z Krowigrodu - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.35 Dzieci i piosenki - progr muz. dla młodych widzów 16.05 Witajcie, nowi - serial dla młodzieży prod. ang. 16.30 Mój kumpel zwierzak 17.00 Babskie gadanie 17.20 Crystal - nowela telewizyjna 18.00 TVL proponuje 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.30 Ring - progr. publ. 19.00 Przygody misia Uszatka - serial anim. dla dzieci 19.05 Muzzy - kurs języka ang. dla dzieci 19.15 Czas dla reportera 19.30 Skok - progr. dok. Ryszarda Wesołowskiego 20.00 Wodzirej - dramat obycz. prod. pol. 21.50 Grosz - lubelski mag. gospodarczy 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Kobieta w czerwonych butach - film prod. franc. 23.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 8.00 Kalambury 8.30 Klub Lady 8.40 Stracy z 9.00 HALO! GRAMY' 9.30 Grunt to rodzina (8) 10.00 Prawo Burke'a - serial 11.00 W drodze 11.30 Finał Miss Polski'95 13.00 Przygody Leona 13.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 14.00 Twój lekarz 14.30 Link Journal - moda 15.00 HALO! GRAMY! 15.35 Opiekuńczy duszek (1) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Pamiętnik nastolatki - mag. 16.45 I wszyscy razem - serial 17.15 Skrzydła 17.45 Kalambury 18.15 Mamuśki 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Syreny 20.05 "Powrót do Edenu" - serial prod. australijskiej z 1985 r. 21.00 Talk show - debata 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Dolina lalek (15) - USA 22.45 Sport 0.15 Zakończenie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Gaude Mater - V Festiwal Muzyki Sakralnej w Częstochowie - reportaż (powt.) 7.55 Przegląd publicystyczny - Wywiad miesiąca (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomosci 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich (4/7): "Agata" - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.40 Warszawski Magazyn Historyczny (powt.) 10.00 W labiryncie (112-113) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.00 Moje książki - Maciej Słomczyński (powt.) 11.20 "...swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków: Wrocław - Kaplica św. Elżbiety (powt.) 11.30 Nic mi się złego nie może stać - film dokumentalny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Warszawska premiera - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.55 Przypadek Dopierały - reportaż Wojciecha Barczska (powt.) 14.15 Tydzień prezydenta 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.40 W okolice stwórcy: "Służba" - program redakcji katolickiej, 16.00 Muzyczna skrzynka Teleexpressu - Zjazd gwiazd 16.30 Historia - Współczesność 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 18.00 Zespół adwokacki (7/12) - serial prod. polskiej 19.00 Zaproszenie 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - satyryczny program Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 20.30 "Z Polski rodem" - reportaż Joanny Kondrackiej o dziejach Polaków w Kalifornii 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Tulipan (3) - serial prod. polskiej 22.25 Program na środę 22.35 Kilka trudnych pytań 23.00 Varius Manx - "Zanim zrozumiesz" - koncert zespołu 23.40 Tańczyć jak mistrzowie - Bielefeld '94 0.05 Kronika niefilmowa mecenasa Witolda Bayera (3): "Pod nadzorem bezpieki" - film dok. Witolda Zadrowskiego 0.35 Panorama (powt.) 1.05 Sport telegram 1.10 Historia - Współczesność (powt.) 1.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę (powt.) 2.00 Czas dla Ciebie - Agnieszka Czekańska (sylwetka aktorki Teatru Buffo) (powt.) 2.20 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 2.40 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 6.45 Oddział specjalny - serial USA 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane 9.50 MacGyver 10.40 Maria 11.30 Oddział specjalny - serial USA 12.20 Filmy animowane 14.00 MacGyver 14.40 Maria 15.35 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane 17.30 MacGyver 18.30 Maria 19.15 Oddział specjalny - serial USA 20.00 Film fabularny 21.50 T & T 22.20 Jeden plus dziesięć - serial USA 22.45 Pełnym gazem 23.15 Sport 23.35 Maria 0.20 Oddział specjalny 1.10 Film fabularny 3.00 T & T FilmNet 12.00 Wiosenne przebudzenie - dramat USA, 1994 r. 14.00 Wszystko z miłości - komedia USA 16.00 Dom aniołów - film USA z 1992 r. 18.00 Trener - komedia USA, 1992 r. 20.00 Chłopcy z "Dunery" - film USA 21.30 John Travolta 22.00 Wielki Kanion - dram. USA, 1991 r. Canal + 7.00 BBC News 7.30 Diabelski młyn 8.00 Muzyczny budzik 8.30 Polowanie w nocy - dok. 9.25 Ohyda - horror USA, 1989 r. 11.10 Sielska kraina - film USA 13.00 Na gapę 13.30 Skippy 14.00 Kalifornia - thriller USA, 1993 r. 15.55 Johnny przystojniak - film USA, 1989 r. 17.30 Tintin 18.00 Seriale i magazyny 20.00 Wielki człowiek - dramat ang. z 1990 r. 21.55 Autobus odjeżdża 6.20 - dramat psychologiczno-obycz. prod. pol. z 1954 r. 24.00 Najbliższa rodzina - film USA, 1989 r. 1.40 Lekcja życia - film USA z 1994 r. ARD (Das Erste) 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.03 Die fliegenden Ärzte 09.45 JOYrobic 10.00 heute 10.03 Auslandsjournal 10.45 Info Gesundheit 11.00 heute 11.04 Tony Marshall Show 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tennis 17.00 Tagesschau 17.10 Brisant 17.40 Regionales 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.54 Die Kommissarin 19.53 Wetter 19.58 Vorschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Zoff und Zärtlichkeit 21.05 Pleiten, Pech und Pannen 21.35 Plusminus 22.05 Dieter & Hendrike 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Boulevard Bio 00.00 Ellen 00.25 Nachtmagazin 00.45 Primo Baby 02.35 Nachtmagazin 02.55 Fliege 03.55 Europamagazin 04.20 Dt. Bahnstrecken 04.30 Plusminus 05.00 Brisant ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.03 Die fliegenden Ärzte 09.45 JOYrobic 10.00 heute 10.03 Auslandsjournal 10.45 Info Gesundheit 11.00 heute 11.04 Tony Marshall Show 12.35 Umschau 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Dalli Dalli 14.15 Für Kinder 15.15 PUR 15.40 Gesundheits-Tip 15.45 heute 15.50 Die Wicherts von nebenan 16.35 Jede Menge Leben 17.00 heute / Sport / Europawetter 17.15 Länderjournal 17.45 moment mal 17.55 SOKO 5113 18.50 Guten Abend 19.00 heute / Wetter 19.25 Zwischen Tag und Nacht 20.15 Versteckte Kamera 21.00 Frontal 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 37 Grad 22.45 Ein Fall für zwei 23.45 heute nacht 00.00 Familienspiele 01.40 Frontal 02.25 - 02.35 Text aktuell 04.55 Länderjournal Nord 3 06.00 Frühprogramm 09.00 Okay S.I.R. 09.30 DAS! - Das Abendstudio 10.15 Ländermagazine 11.00 Melodien 13.00 Ein Ziesel-Jahr 13.45 Im Zoo von Floh & Co. 14.00 Kinderzeit 15.00 NordZeit 15.50 Hundert Meisterwerke 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 Onkel Bräsig erzählt 17.25 N3 regional 17.30 Schatzinseln 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Sandmännchen 18.35 Ländermagazine 18.45 DAS! Das Abendstudio 19.30 Ländermagazine 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Freut Euch des Nordens 21.00 Ratgeber 21.45 Lindenstraße 22.15 Brücken zwischen Biegen und Brechen 23.00 Rocky 3 00.35 NordHits 01.20 The Munsters 01.45 Nachtprogramm Hessen 3 08.05 Schul-TV 12.30 Hessentext 13.05 Hessenschau 13.35 Vor 10 Jahren 14.03 Vor 20 Jahren 14.20 Hit-Clip 14.45 Auswärts 15.15 Sport aktiv 15.45 Bilderbogen aus Hessen 16.15 Herrchen gesucht 16.45 Es grünt so grün 17.00 Farbe 17.15 Lexikon 17.30 Sesamstraße 18.00 Hey Dad! 18.20 Barbapapa 18.25 Hallo, wie gehts? 18.40 Alfredissimo 19.13 Hessen-3Tip 19.15 Werdorf 19.30 Hessenschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Dienstag 20.45 Wie stehle ich die Welt 22.10 3 aktuell Telegramm 22.15 Die Champagner-Dynastie 23.55 Nachtlicht 00.25 Tip und Magisches Auge 05.00 - 08.00 Pop und Weck TV BR 3 07.00 Bayerntext 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Schul-TV 09.45 Bilder 10.05 Bayern live 11.00 Blickpunkt Sport 12.05 Die da?! 12.30 Live aus dem Südbahnhof 13.55 Hit-Clip 14.20 Supergrips 14.45 Denkmalschutz 15.15 Rückblende 15.30 Kea - Bergpapagei 16.15 Step in 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Rundschau 17.05 Prinz Eisenherz 18.00 Rundschau 18.05 Bayern live 18.30 Regionales 18.43 Vorschau 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Bürgerforum 20.00 Kanal extra fatal 20.15 Sprechstunde 21.00 Rundschau-Magazi 21.20 Brisant 21.45 Münchner Geschichten 22.40 Der Deutsche als Hunne 00.10 Brisant 00.35 Step in 00.50 Nachrichten 00.55 Space Night S 3 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 TV-Tips 11.00 Hallo, wie gehts? 11.15 TV-Tips 11.30 Beim Wort genommen 12.00 MuM 12.45 TV-Tips 13.00 Saarland 13.30 Ich-Reisen durch Lothringen 14.00 Bildung 15.00 Hit-Clip 15.25 Extratreff 15.30 Hey Dad! 16.00 ALTERnativen 16.30 Himalaya 17.00 Telekolleg 17.30 Sesamstraße 17.59 Insel der Piraten 18.25 Sandmann 18.35 Hallo, wie gehts ? 18.50 Die Fallers 19.20 Regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Blickpunkt Europa 21.00 Nachrichten 21.15 Teleglobus 21.15 Als Mutter streikte 22.45 Jagd auf Männer 00.15 Die 50 Besten 00.40 Nachrichten 00.55 Non-Stop-TV MDR 3 08.15 Telethek 08.35 eene meene mopel 09.03 Fliege 10.00 Erinnerung an Alexander Camaro 10.30 Blossom 11.15 Regional 12.45 Vera & Babs 13.15 Fakt 14.00 Hierzuland 14.15 Dubinski 14.25 Viecherei 14.50 Hit-Clip 15.15 EXTREM 15.45 Tierisch abgeguckt 16.02 Hallo Spencer 16.30 Blinky Bill 17.00 Lindenstraße 17.30 Psst... 18.00 Brisant 18.30 aktuell 18.32 Telethek 18.52 Sandmännchen 19.00 Regional 19.30 aktuell 19.50 Wenn der Groschen fällt 20.15 Umschau 20.45 Wernesgrüner Muskikantenschenke 21.30 Hierzuland 21.45 aktuell 22.00 Dresdner Gespräch 22.45 Porträt einer Ehe 00.30 Ohne Filter extra 01.30 Indiskret 01.50 Brisant 02.20 Umschau 02.50 Tagesthemen 03.20 Nachtprogramm ORB 3 09.00 Regionales 09.30 DAS! 10.15 Magazin 11.00 Fakt 11.40 Landschleicher 11.45 extra drei / dry 12.15 ab jetzt 12.25 Marusha 12.30 Film ab 13.00 Die kleine Show im Zoo 13.45 Tour 14.00 Spielhaus 15.00 NordZeit 15.50 Kunst 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 aktuell 17.03 fliege 18.00 Abendjournal 18.30 ORB-Club 18.50 Sandmännchen 18.58 vorschau 19.00 Vorwahl Potsdam 20.15 Schauplatz Natur 21.00 Focus 21.30 aktuell 21.45 Polizeiruf 110 23.05 Tip TV 23.35 Der dreiflügelige Spiegel 00.20 Entr'acte 00.40 Journal 00.55 Tagesthemen WDR 06.00 Telekolleg 06.30 querpass 07.15 Markt 07.45 fit? 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 B.trifft ... 10.00 Schul-TV 12.00 Polit-Talk 12.30 fit? 13.15 querpass 14.05 Hit-Clip 14.30 Reportage 14.45 Bikes 15.00 Markt 15.35 Fensterplatz 16.20 Sport regional 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Pumuckl TV 18.00 NRW-Nachrichten 18.05 KuK 18.30 Job 18.45 Aktuelle Stunde 19.25 Fensterprogramme 19.45 Dollar 20.15 Menschen hautnah 21.00 aktuell 21.15 Reporter 21.45 In Zukunft 22.30 Der Pflegepoker 23.00 Der fremde Sohn 00.15 Nachrichten 00.20 Tagesschau 00.35 Nachtprogramm Sat 1 05.30 Heute morgen 09.00 Cannon 10.00 Fantasy Island 11.00 Für alle Fälle Stefanie 12.00 Love Boat 13.00 Trapper John, M.D. 14.00 Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 15.00 MacGyver 16.00 Geh aufs Ganze! 17.00 Die Partridge Familie 17.30 Regional Report 18.00 So ist das Leben ! Die Wagenfelds 19.00 Newsmagazin 19.15 täglich ran 19.30 Glücksrad 20.15 Hallo, Onkel Doc! 21.15 Schwarz greift ein 22.15 Hunter 23.00 Spiegel TV Reportage 23.35 Tod eines Callboys 01.20 Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 02.10 MacGyver 03.00 Trapper John, M.D. 03.50 Love Boat 04.40 Fantasy Island RTL 06.05 Jeopardy 06.35 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 07.00 Punkt7 07.35 Unter uns 08.05 Springfield Story 09.05 California Clan 10.00 Reich und schön 10.30 Zeit der Sehnsucht 11.00 Der Preis ist heiß 11.30 Familienduell 12.00 Punkt 12 Magazin 12.30 Golden GirIs 13.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend 18.30 Exclusiv 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Doppelter Einsatz 21.15 Detektiv Hanks 22.15 Quincy 23.15 Nachtshow 00.00 Nachtjournal 00.30 Cheers 01.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 01.30 Golden Girls 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer 02.55 Nachtjournal 03.20 Ilona Christen 04.10 Hans Meiser 05.05 Explosiv 05.35 Familienduell RTL 2 06.00 Major Dad 06.25 Trickserien 10.00 Bitte lächeln Spezial 10.30 Veronica Clare - Tödliches Vergessen 12.10 Trickserien 16.40 Wunderbare Jahre 17.05 Kampf gegen die Mafia 18.00 Action News 18.15 Top Cops 18.50 Bitte lächeln 19.20 Kojak 20.15 Memories of Me 22.20 Peter und Tillie 00.10 Jack, die Nervensäge 00.35 Late Show with David Letterman 01.25 World News 01.55 Ohne Furcht und Sattel 02.45 Peter und Tillie 04.25 Jack, die Nervensäge 04.50 Ohne Furcht und Sattel 05.40 Major Dad Super RTL 06.30 Trickserien 08.55 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 09.25 Die Super RTL Familie 09.30 Der Chef 10.30 Alles Nichts Oder?! 11.30 Trickserien 15.25 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 15.50 PowWow 16.00 Alles Nichts Oder?! 16.55 Bea & Bruno 17.00 Big Hawaii 17.55 Trickserien 19.45 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 20.15 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 20.45 Alfred Hitchkock zeigt ... 21.10 Der Chef 22.05 Alles Nichts Oder?! 23.05 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 23.25 Alfred Hitchcock zeigt ... 23.55 Der Chef 00.45 Die Super RTL Familie 01.00 Teleshop Pro 7 06.05 Alle unter einem Dach 06.30 Trickserien 08.25 Die Waltons 09.20 Alf 09.50 Grace 10.20 Das Mädchen vom Moorhof 12.00 Hart, aber herzlich 13.00 Remington Steele 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer 15.05 Unsere kleine Farm 16.05 Die schlümpfe 16.30 Animaniacs 16.55 Bugs Bunny 17.25 Familie Feuerstein 17.55 Alle unter einem Dach 18.25 Alf 19.00 Grace 19.30 taff 19.55 Nachrichten 20.10 Wetter 20.15 Rendezvous mit einer Mörderin 22.10 Die Reporter 23.10 America 3000 00.50 Nachrichten 01.00 Palm Beach-Duo 01.55 Nachrichten 02.05 Hautnah 03.45 Nachrichten 04.40 Unsere kleine Farm 05.25 taff 05.45 Alle unter einem Dach VOX 06.50 Dominion 07.10 Regal Shop 07.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 08.10 Polizeirevier Hill Street 09.10 Starsky & Hutch 10.10 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 11.10 CHIPs 12.10 ÜberLeben 12.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 13.15 Spenser 14.10 Polzeirevier Hill Street 15.10 Starsky & Hutch 16.05 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 17.00 CHIPs 18.00 Nachrichten 18.15 exakt 18.40 ÜberLeben 19.15 Spenser 20.10 Goodbye, New York 21.55 S-Zett 22.35 Format NZZ 23.20 Schnittpunkt 23.50 Making of ... 00.20 - 02.00 Der Tod war schneller Kabel 1 06.20 Ein Käfig voller Helden 06.50 Hardcastle 07.40 Lassie 08.05 Die Hugo-Show 08.55 Bim Bam Bino 11.55 College-Fieber 12.25 Lassie 12.55 Bim Bam Bino 15.55 Echt super, Mr. Cooper 16.25 College Blue 16.55 Cúlt 17.20 Die Hugo-Show 18.20 Hardcastle & McCormick 19.15 Ein Käfig voller Helden 19.45 M.A.S.H. 20.15 Blutsbande - Eine Familie zerbricht 21.55 Hawk 22.55 Seinfeld 23.20 Frasier 23.50 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht 00.20 Erben des Fluchs 01.15 Cúlt 01.50 Blutsbande - Eine Familie zerbricht 03.15 Die glorreichen 2 04.00 Erben des Fluchs 04.45 Seinfeld 05.10 Frasier 05.30 Alles super, Mr. Cooper 05.55 Ein Käfig voller Helden DSF 06.30 Magic Sports 08.30 Power Play 09.00 Futbol Mundial 09.30 World Sport 10.00 Hattrick 11.00 Box Classics 12.00 Action 5 13.00 Magic Sports 15.00 Hattrick 16.15 Hattrick International 17.00 Action 5 18.00 Magic Sports 19.55 Sport Report 20.00 World Sport Special 20.30 Stunts 21.15 Victor 22.30 Futbol Mundial 22.55 Sport Report 23.00 WCW - Wrestling 23.55 Hattrick Tifosi 00.55 Best Direct 01.25 - 02.20 WCW - Wrestling Eurosport 08.30 Eurogolf 09.30 Schwimmen 11.00 Fußball 12.00 Fußball 13.00 Speedworld 14.00 Radsport 15.30 Reiten 16.30 Leichtathletik 17.30 Boxen 18.30 Fußball 19.30 Eurosport News 20.00 Motors 22.00 Boxen 23.00 Snooker 00.30 Trickshot 01.00 - 01.30 Eurosport News Arte 18.30 Anti-Abtreibungskommando 19.00 Ivanhoe (12) 19.30 Leonard Bernstein 20.30 Nachrichten 20.40 Transit 21.45 Der gefährliche Rand der Dinge 22.20 Unser Mann in Havanna 00.05 Graham Greene und der salade nicoise 00.50 Epitaph für den Mann an der Küste 3sat 07.05 Pinocchio 07.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 08.00 Alpenpanorama 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Buch total - Rückblick 09.45 Bilder aus Österreich 10.30 ORF-Talkshow 11.45 Thema 12.35 Gesucht, entdeckt, gefunden 13.00 Die sechs Siebeng'scheiten 13.30 Die Katrin wird Soldat 13.55 Seitenblicke 14.00 Freut euch des Nordens 14.45 Eroica 16.20 Eisenbahnromantik 17.00 Bilder aus Deutschland 17.45 Genießen auf gut deutsch 18.15 Mini-ZiB 18.25 Karfunkel 18.53 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 heute 19.18 Wetter 19.20 Kulturzeit 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Schwarze Tage 21.45 Meine Bildergeschichte 21.55 Notizen 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 Erinnerung an meine Kindheit 23.00 grell pastell 00.40 10 vor 10 01.05 Brennpunkt 70 01.15 Kulturzeit 01.55 Videotext IA 20.00 Perfect Strangers 22.00 IA-Der Tag! 22.30 Preis im Kopp 22.45 Pop Memories 23.15 IA-Der Tag! 00.15 IA-Boulevard 00.30 Geld 00.45 Impressionen 00.55 Erotisches 01.30 Bilderbogen 05.20 Erotisches B1 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Alex 21.20 Die Trotzkis 21.45 Bilde aus der Mark Brandenburg 22.00 Abendschau 22.15 Wir bauen eine neue Stadt 23.15 Bereitschaft Dr. Federau 00.15 Nachrichten 00.20 Fakt 01.00 Abendschau 01.25 Berlin Life 02.05 Tagesthemen TM3 16.05 Frieda um Vier 17.00 Fit für Frieda 17.15 Ultima-Talk 17.40 Lifestyle 18.00 Model Academy 18.25 Reich und Schön 19.20 Dr. Westphall 20.15 Closing Numbers- und das Leben geht wieter 21.55 Full Wax 22.25 Wilde Nächte 00.30 Oprah Winfrey ORF 1 06.00 Fantastische Geschichten 06.25 Confetti 09.00 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 09.45 Baywatch 10.30 Raumschiff Enterprise 11.25 Allein mit Onkel Buck 12.50 Lachsalven 13.00 Confetti 15.40 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 16.25 Baywatch 17.10 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 17.35 Golden Girls 18.05 Nicht von schlechten Eltern 19.00 Die Cosby Show 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.15 Jenseits der Wüste: Marsabit 21.10 Hunter 22.00 Coma 23.50 Der schwarze Sheriff 01.20 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 01.45 Schiejok 02.45 Österreich 04.35 Caboblanco ORF 2 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Schiejok 10.05 Der Bauer vom Brucknerhof 11.30 Von der Liebe zerrissen 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Thema 14.00 Österreich 14.25 Ein gesegnetes Team 15.10 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 16.00 Schiejok täglich 17.00 Zeit im Bild 17.05 Willkommen Österreich 19.00 Bundesland heute 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Seitenblicke 20.15 Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI 21.10 Report 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 Am Schauplatz 23.00 Der erste Film der Gebrüder Lumiere 23.40 Tausendjahrekino 23.45 Abstraktes Kino 00.45 Internationaler Videokunstpreis 95 TV Schweiz 17.15 1, 2 oder 3 17.40 Gute Nacht 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 Ein Schloß am Wörthersee 19.00 aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau 20.00 Die Kommissarin 21.05 Kassensturz 21.35 Brennpunkt 70 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Slapshot 22.55 Der Club 00.15 Bulletin VIVA 06.00 Viva Wecker 09.00 Was geht ab ? 10.00 Clip Klassiker 10.30 Viva Hits 13.00 Neu bei viva 14.00 Was geht ab ? 15.00 Inter Aktive live 17.00 Viva Hits 18.30 Viva News, Viva Hits 19.30 Clip Klassiker 20.00 Heike Show 21.00 Käptn Mola 22.00 Freunde der Nacht 23.00 Viva News, Wah Wah 00.00 Nachtexpress 01.00 HouseFrau 02.00 Freunde der Nacht 03.00 Nachtvideos MTV 06.00 Awake on the wildside 07.30 The Grind 08.00 3 from 1 08.15 Awake on the Wildside 09.00 VJ Maria 12.00 The soul 13.00 Greatest Hits 14.00 Music Non-Stop 15.00 3 from 1 15.15 Music Non-Stop 16.00 CineMatic 16.15 Hanging out 17.00 MTV News 17.15 Hanging out 17.30 Dial MTV 18.00 Worst of most wanted 18.30 Hanging out 19.00 VJ Tatjana 20.00 MTV Sports 20.30 Greatest Hits 21.00 Most wanted 22.30 Beavis & Butthead 23.00 MTV News 23.15 CineMatic 23.30 Real World 00.00 The end ? 01.30 Night Videos NBC Super Channel 17.30 FT Business 18.00 ITN News 18.30 Ushuaia 19.30 The Selina Scott Show 20.30 Russia Now 21.00 Europe 2000 21.30 ITN News 22.00 Tonight Show 23.00 US Gymnastics 00.00 FT Business 00.20 Market Wrap 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Real Person 01.30 Tonight Show Cartoon Network & TNT 17.30 Little Dracula 18.00 Scooby 18.30 The Jetsons 19.00 Tom und Jerry 19.30 The Flintstones 20.00 The story of Louis Pasteur 22.00 Random Harvest 00.15 The Barretts of Wimpole Street 02.05 Miss Julie TRT 17.10 Merhaba Tatil 18.00 Aksam Bülteni 18.20 Merhaba Tatil 19.00 Genc Haber 19.10 Genc Gözuyle 19.40 Gencklik ve Doga Sevgisi 20.10 Fragman 20.15 Haberler 20.40 Turizm Spotlari 20.45 Tatil Günlügü 21.45 Ates Hatti 22.50 2.lig Dosyasi 23.40 Stüdyo TRT 00.45 Haberler Premiere 07.00 Für Kinder 07.45 Eat Drink Man Woman 09.45 Das Geisterhaus 12.05 Streets of New York 13.45 Premiere 14.00 Für Kinder 14.50 Meine liebste Jahreszeit 17.00 American Football 18.00 Premiere 18.15 Judgement Night - Zum Töten verurteilt 19.57 Zapping 20.00 Premiere 20.15 Carlito's Way 22.35 Kino Porträt 22.45 Zwischen Himmel und Hölle 01.00 Kino Porträt 01.05 Kreola 02.35 Kinolust 03.35 Weitere Spielfilme Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hessen 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki S 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORB 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki IA z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki B1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Schweiz z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC Super Channel z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TNT z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TRT z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Premiere z 1995 roku